


Ways to be Wicked

by johndeaconuwu



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Descendants (Disney Movies) Fusion, Dark Peter Parker, F/F, Homeless Peter Parker, M/M, Movie: Descendants (2015), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker is like the Mal of this universe, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Vera is my baby girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johndeaconuwu/pseuds/johndeaconuwu
Summary: “Hey, I’m Peter, son of Hela, goddess of death. Yeah, I know, my mom’s pretty cool.”OrPeter and his friends are invited to attend a fancy prep school on what they call the “main island”





	1. Rotten to the Core

**Author's Note:**

> In this story I’ve had to create a lot of enemies and villain kids, so some villains that died in earlier movies are kept alive in this story so I have enough significant bad guys for my lil babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Peter Parker isn’t a mutant, he has powers similar to Mal’s in Descendants, not the turning into a dragon thing, just the cool spells and glowing eyes.

* * *

_**Oh! Sorry, I didn’t see you there! I’m Peter, son of Hela, goddess of death. Yeah I know, my mom’s pretty cool. Now I know you’re probably wondering how my mom ended up with a son, well, allow me to enlighten you. **_

_ **I was born on a place called the Isle of the Lost, this freaky island that’s miles away from this dumbass kingdom called the “United States of Auradon.” Dumb name, I know. ** _

_ **This island was created by our king, Tony Stark, big asshole, by the way. Him and his wife Pepper Potts created this island 20 years ago to house all the villains in their glorious country, that includes my mom. If I’m being super honest, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. ** _

_ **On the Isle, all magic is forbidden, hell, the barrier surrounding the Isle kinda defuses all magic and shit like that, so yeah, my mom and I are magical beings, but god forbid I can even learn a simple “get me some shampoo” spell or some shit. ** _

_ **I grew up in this shit hole, living off of shitty food and selling stolen goods for a little extra cash. Me and my crew are pretty well known for that. ** _

_ **Oh! Speaking if my crew, let me introduce you. Ok so there’s Vera, my best friend, she’s the daughter of the Vulture. Then we have Rylee, the baby of the group, she’s the daughter of Red Skull (he’s got a fucking ugly mug, lemme tell ya). And finally we have Gabe, son of the Grand master (who I swear to god, is a fucking psycho). And we run the Isle, being the most feared villain’s kids tend to help with that. **_

_ **Ok, so I think I’ve explained myself enough, just go and read the fucking story to find out what happens to me and my friends after the prince of Auradon gives us a chance to “live a normal life” at his dumb prep school, anyway. Welcome to my hood. **_

* * *

The spray paint can rattled in Peter’s hand as he shook it one last time. He sprayed a little more green around his mural before jumping off of the dumpster he had situated himself upon. 

“Oh Petey-Pie! Let’s raise some hell, yeah?” A sickly sweet voice called out from behind him. 

“Midnight already Vera? Or you just too excited to see me?” Peter hummed back to his best friend. 

“Actually, it’s twelve thirty. And you, sir, are late.” Vera quipped, leaning against the filthy brick wall. 

“Oh shit, really?” Peter checked his broken watch. 

“You know that thing doesn’t work right?” Vera raised her eyebrow at him.

”Yeah, yeah, whatever, let’s go.” Peter sighed, rolling his eyes. 

Peter draped his arm over his best friends shoulder, their heavy boots pounded in the concrete as the strutted down the worn concrete. 

“You’re mom’s gonna kill you if you get home after the sun rises. Past your bedtime.” Vera snickered as she grabbed Peter’s hand. 

“Well, let’s raise some hell while we can then.” Peter smirked as they approached their hangout. 

“Guys! I got Peter!” Vera called up, immediately there was a loud clamoring and yelling. 

“About fucking time, Pete! Also, never leave me alone with her again.” Gabe grabbed Peter’s shoulder, “Twelve year old drama is just too much for me, man.” 

“I’m fifteen, asshole!” Rylee called from her spot next to Vera. 

“Alright, kids, chill out, we got some trouble to get into.” Vera called, clapping her hands. 

“Let’s have some fun!” Rylee cheered. 

* * *

Peter grabbed a lollipop from a small child’s hand as it’s mother wheeled it across and ally way. 

“Stealing candy from a baby, Peter? I’m so disappointed.” A woman drawled from behind the group of teens. 

All four kids whipped around, their eyes wide.

“Mom!” Peter yelped as his mom approached him. “You’re out early! 

“It’s 3.” His mother look at him, unamused. “Oh! I’ve been given some news!” She clapped her hands. 

“You four, have been chosen to attend a new school. In Auradon.” Vera, Rylee, and Gabe all tried to run the other way, but were caught by his mother’s goons. 

“I’m not going to some boarding schools filled to the brim with pretty pink princesses!” Peter exclaimed. 

“And perfect princes!” Rylee sighed, Peter give her I side look, “ew.” She slouched. 

“Yeah... and I don’t really do uniform, unless it’s leather, Ya feel me?” Vera said, crossing her arms. 

“Mom! You can’t make us do that!” Peter whined. 

“Um, yes. I can.” Hela smiled sickly sweet at her son. “Walk with me, all of you.” 

The four teens walked behind Hela, chins tucked to their chests as they made their way “home.” 

“Peter! Come with me.” Hela called out to her son when they reached the house. 

“Listen closely, you will go to Auradon, and you will get me my brother’s scepter. With his scepter and my staff, I can bend both good and evil at my will!” 

“Our will!” The grand master called. 

“Yes, Yes, our will.” Hela shooed his thought off with a motion with her hand.

“Mom,” Peter called out, “what’s in it for us?” 

“Why, you and me will be the rulers of the world!” 

“No! Mom, for us.” Peter gestured to himself and his friends behind him. 

“We’ll all rule the world.” Hela shrugged, obviously lying. 

“Yeah ok, whatever.” Peter mumbled.

”and if you say no, you’re grounded for life mister.” 

“What?! Mom-“ 

“Nope! I’m in charge, I’m the mom.” 

Peter sighed, “Yes ma’am.” 

“That’s my boy!” Hela exclaimed, patting Peter’s beanie. 

“Oh! Peter! One last thing before you go!” Hela pulled Peter over to the fridge. 

“Take this, it’s my spell book. It not much use here, but Auradon is a different story.” Heal said lightly, handing Peter her leather spell book. 

“Wow, mother, this is really amazing.” Peter gasped, gaping at the spell book. 

Before he could say another word, a horn honked. 

“That would be your ride out of here.” Hela exclaimed. 

“Peter, come with me.” Hela lead her son to the balcony. “The weight of the free world, rests on your shoulders.” She said softly, looking over the Isle. 

“I’ll make up proud.” Peter nodded. 

“Alright then, off you go!” 

She pushed Peter towards the exit, when he stepped out into the morning sun, there was a limo outside of his house. All his friends were gathered around it, 

“Pete! Look at this shit!” Vera exclaimed, running over to her friend, grabbing his leather clad arm. 

“Yeah, Yeah, it’s nice.” Peter threw his bag into the back of the car, making his way to the door before looking up at the balcony.

His mother stood there, and nodded at him, which he returned. 

“Pete, this shit is crazy!” Rylee squealed. 

“Rylee, please, my ear drums are bleeding.” Gabe groaned. 

Peter and Vera sat in the seats right behind the driver seat, Peter was messing around with a remote, staring at nothing. 

“You look sick.” Vera laughed at him. 

“Shut up, in plotting.” Peter mumbled.

”well, it’s not very attractive.” Rylee stated, taking a bite of rock candy. “Holy shit.” She groaned. 

Gabe turned to Rylee, “This! It’s salty like nuts and sweet like I dunno what.” 

“Let me see!” Ryle said, sticking her hand out.

Gabe stuck is tongue out at her, showing her the food in his mouth. 

“Ew! I meant give it to me!” Ryle exclaimed. 

Peter pressed a button, opening a window allowing the teens to see through the windshield. 

“Look!” Peter called, seeing that they were approaching the border, “it’s a trap!”

All the teens covered their heads and screamed. But when nothing happened, Peter was the first to look up. 

“Hey.” Peter tapped the remote on the plastic of the car behind the driver, “did this little button just open the magic barrier?” 

“No, this one opens the barrier,” he holds up a golden remote, “that one opens my garage. And this one..” He presses his finger in a button on the roof, cutting himself off from the teens. 

“Huh, nasty.” Peter stated. “I like that guy.” 

* * *

When the limo approached the school, the teens could see a large band and a bunch of kids their own age cheering and clapping as they came closer. 

“What the fuck?” Peter muttered. 

“This is batshit.” Vera nodded next to Peter. 

The door opened and the four filed out. 

“Welcome to Auradon prep!” A man exclaimed, “I’m Nick Fury, head master. It’s an honor to have you all here.” 

“Nick Fury? As in the one who discovered the scepter?” Peter asked, raised his eyebrow at him. 

“You know it.”

Peter just nodded. 

“This is Harley.” Nick gestured to a young man, about 16, with a blonde girl hanging on his arm. 

“Prince, Harley! Soon to be king.” The blonde girl batted her eyes at the boy. 

“And this is Sarah.” 

“Princess Sarah Rogers, his girlfriend.” She smiled and grabbed Harley’s hand. 

“I’m so happy you came, it really means a lot.” Harley smiled, “It’s very-“ he stuck his hand out for Gabe to shake, he smiled and punched Harley in the chest, “nice to meet you all, today is the day we’re two peoples unite-“ 

Harley shook Vera’s hand, then he stopped for second as he shook Peter’s hand. 

“Is there any way you could direct four peoples to the bathrooms?” Peter raised an eyebrow at Harley. 

“A little too much?” Harley asked, smiling sweetly. 

“Just a little.” Peter smirked. 

The two boys stared at each other for a while before Harley shook his head, hooking his arm around Sarah’s and walking. 

“This is Auradon prep, built 300 years ago and converted into a high school when my father became king.” Harley explained. 

After the tour, Peter, Vera, Gabe and Rylee all found their dorms. 

“Oh shit! This place is sick!” Gabe exclaimed, running and jumping onto a bed. “Dibs!!” 

“Yeah, ok, do whatever you want. We’ll be out of this place in a matter of days, just don’t start jacking off while I’m in the room.” Peter grunted, closing all the curtains, “much better.” 

He sighed, and plopped down on his bed, opening his spell book. 


	2. Evil Like Me

* * *

“I can’t believe you pulled that bullshit, Gabe!” Peter huffed from his bed. 

“Pete, take it easy dude. It’s not like I _saw _the goddamn force field around the thing!” Gene tried to defend himself.

”But you could have! If you weren’t blinded by your own stupidity.” Peter huffed, “I’m taking a walk. Don’t follow me.” 

”Oh, so you’re just gonna say some shit like that then walk away! Some fucking villain you are!” Gabe called after Peter as he slammed the door behind him. 

Peter wore a scowl as he shoved his fists in his jacket pockets, hood pulled far over his face as he walked down the hall, pictures of hero’s and villains lining the walls. His feet dragged to a stop as he passed his mother’s painting, “Is this really what you want our fate to be, mom? Killing everyone here _just _for revenge?” Peter sighed, he turned to face his mother’s painting.

”What if being good’s not as bad as I thought I was?” Peter muttered.

”You’re not supposed to be out of your dorms, you know.” Peter startled, ready to attack the man who just snuck up on him.

”Whoa there. I’m not gonna kill you. That’s my sister’s job. And she’s on the Isle.” The slim man held up his hands.

”Who are you?” Peter asked.

”I’m Loki. Who are you?” 

Peter stood up straight, “I’m Peter. Son of Hela. Now, leave me the fuck alone.”

”So you’re the nephew Thor keeps mentioning. He always knew more about what was going on on the Isle than me. But he is royalty, I’m just a teacher.” Loki smiled.

”You let them take my mother. You’re not family.” Peter snarled.

”Oh, yeah. I see it now, your eyes are glowing. Gold, interesting. My sister’s preferred color was green.” 

”_Fuck off._” 

”Not until you tell me why you’re out past cerfew, kid.” 

”My roommate’s an asshole and an idiot.” 

”Fair enough, but don’t blow off your steam in such obvious places. I prefer the roof, no one’s up there.” Loki patted Peter’s shoulder and walked away. 

* * *

Peter and Gabe has settled down in the girl’s room the next day after classes.

”I’m ready to get the fuck out of here. If I hear one more thing about the great Captain America and how he saved the world by putting my father into a frozen grave.” Rylee huffed, angrily picking at her finger nails.

”Rylee, stop that.” Vera hit Rylee’s hands. 

”We need a plan B then. Vera, anything?” Peter was pacing around the pink room.

”Yeah, apparently the scepter is going to be at Harley Stark’s coronation.” Vera kicked her boots off and sat criss-cross on her bed.

”Evil! Vera you are brilliant!” Gabe exclaimed, then there was a knock on the door.

Peter made his was to the door and opened it up, facing Harley Stark. 

”Oh, hey! I was just checking in. See if you guys needed anything.” Harley flashed a charming smile. 

”Um, no I don’t think so... do you guys need anything?” He turned back to face the group who shook their heads. Harley nodded and started to walk off.

”Oh! You know what yeah, I do have one question.” Peter exclaimed. Harley turned back and looked at Peter with hopeful eyes.

”Are we all invited to your coronation?” 

”Oh, yeah! All of my peers are invited, so that includes you guys.”

”Do you think... us four could sit up front and just.” Peter smiled excitedly, “soak up all that goodness?” 

”Oh... I wish you guys could... but the only people are allowed up there are Nick Fury, my family and my girlfriend.” He smiled apologetically.

”Your... girlfriend.” Peter’s smiled turned mischievous, “Okay! Thanks!” Peter whipped around, cutting Harley off by slamming the door. 

”Looks like Prince Harley is gonna get himself a new love interest. And I need a love spell. Vera, my book.” Peter snapped and Vera tosses him his spell book.

”To the kitchen!” Rylee exclaimed.   
  
The kitchen was bigger than most houses on the Isle, the teens had plenty of room to spread out and snoop around.

”Okay! It says here we need a tear a human sadness.” Peter reads from his spell book as he stirs the dough, “and I don’t cry.” 

”Oh, hello?” A surprised voice called when the kitchen door swung open.

”Who are you?” Vera crossed her arms and looked the boy up and down.

”Oh! I’m Sebastian Strange, you guys must be the Isle kids. Explains the... leather?” The guy was so unsure of what he was saying. 

”Right...” Gabe cleared his throat. 

”Well, Sebastian... it’s nice to meet you?” Vera smiled awkwardly.

”Okay... so what are you guys cooking?” Sebastian leaned over the bowl. 

”just some cookies.” Peter shrugged, Sebastian reached into the bowl to scoop up some dough onto his finger, popping it in his mouth.

”No!” Peter exclaimed.

”Whoa, chill. I’m not gonna double dip.” Sebastian smiled.

Rylee cleared her throat and sauntered up to Sebastian, “Hi.” She blinked slowly at him.

Sebastain just smiled awkwardly, “You know, it could use some chips.” He turned to the large fridge.

Peter slapped Rylee’s arm, sighing, “and those are?” 

”Chocolate chips? Only the best thing ever made?” Sebastian places a bowl of chocolate chips on the counter, the four kids leaned over to look in the bowl. 

”They loom like small shits.” Gabe concluded, earning a smack to the back of the head from Vera.

”You guys have never had chocolate chips? Your parents never made them for you on a terrible day, when they’re warm and then they wrap you in a big hug.” Sebastian smiled.

”Uh, things are... different on the isle.” Peter said.

”Well, yeah! I knew that, it’s just l... even villains love their kids...” Sebastian’s smile faded when he saw the other kid’s eyes shift to the floor. 

”Oh.. that’s awful.” Sebastian looked down at the table, a tear falling down his cheek.

Peter gasped and flicked his finger on Sebastian’s cheek letting the tear fall into the dough. “Yeah, well that sucks! But what’s wrong with a beating or two?” Peter laughed, “Have a great night! Evil dreams!” He shooed Sebastian Away. 

”Night, guys!” Sebastian said before leaving the kitchen.

”okay! Gabe, baking sheet! Girls, get the oven ready.” Peter clapped his hands again.

”On it, boss.” 

”Mom is gonna be so proud.” Peter muttered. 


End file.
